cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kaskus
---- Lord Bitburg ---- GantanX ---- Minister of Defense *Suryanto Tan Ministers of Finance *Baby Fark McGeezaX Minister of Foreign Affairs *Unknown Smurf |internationalrelations = See below |forumurl = |joinurl = |ircurl = irc://irc.coldfront.net/kaskus |ircchannel = #Kaskus |offsitememberlisturl = http://www.cybernations.net/allNations_display_alliances.asp?Alliance=Kaskus |othernotes = |statsdate = October 20, 2012 |totalnations = 37 |totalstrength = 1,269,353 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 34,307 |totalnukes = 560 |aidslots = 45.71% |rank = 79 |score = 5.23 }} Kaskus is a medium alliance based on the white and brown trading spheres. It stems from a NEW-spinoff group, who is known for their Indonesian members, and MONGOLS (who merged into Kaskus), which was primarily Americans. Although its members come from many places, from Indonesia, to Europe, the United States and even some in Australia. Kaskus prides its self in the fact that even some that don't communicate well in the same language, can work together. Kaskus was founded on July 15, 2011. Although they are a self-proclaimed "alliance by raiders, for raiders", Kaskus has become better known for coming to the aid of the weak against the strong. Although not a large alliance in their own right, Kaskus has established a reputation as an alliance of tenacious fighters with no fear of taking on alliances much larger than itself. History The Non Grata War Kaskus gained notoriety when in November 2011 they declared war against Non Grata sparking the Kaskus-NG War. In their declaration of war they cited their unhappiness with the way that other alliances had backed down from Non-Grata during NG's series of aggressive wars against smaller, weaker alliances. Although Non-Grata was a sanctioned alliance and Kaskus was a micro, it was hoped that other alliances would join in (or join up) with Kaskus to strike what they viewed as an oppressor. Alas, such support never came in the numbers needed. Still, the Kaskus-NG War raged for 20 days, from November 7–27, 2011. Although it ended in defeat for Kaskus, their point was made and their reputation for the fight in the dog being more meaningful than the size of the dog was established. The BTA-MONGOLS WAR Kaskus played a limited role in the BTA-MONGOLS War which was fought between February 5—12, 2012, entering on the side of the Blue Turtle Alliance against raiding forces from the MONGOLS alliance. Although their involvement was minor, their presence helped draw the incident to a close. The MONGOLS-GOONS War A mere three weeks later, Kaskus found themselves entering the MONGOLS-GOONS War on behalf of the MONGOLS. GOONS had raided a MONGOLS nation, and, when other MONGOLS nations aided that nation, GOONS demanded reparations. Kaskus on GOONS on March 13, 2012, in defense of MONGOLS. By March 27, Mushroom Kingdom members began ghosting GOONS in order for them to maintain their sanction, and on April 1, GOONS called in their ally FOK to supply "more middle tier coverage". On April 12, the entire Pandora's Box bloc entered to prevent their ally, GOONS, from embarrassment at the hands of a micro-alliance. Still, Kaskus held the line for 9 more days, finally surrendering to the combined forces of GOONS, FOK, Non Grata, Umbrella and the Viridian Entente on April 21, 2012. Although Kaskus lost the war after a month and a half of fighting, it was a for GOONS. Within a month, the Pandora's Box bloc disbanded. On May 13, 2012 the MONGOLS alliance into Kaskus. The Tetris-PROIS Incident In late May 2012, Kaskus intervened in the Tetris-PROIS War when it was perceived that Tetris was attempting to disband PROIS over a diplomatic dispute. Kaskus and The Biohazard Corporation jointly protected PROIS. BIO and Kaskus eventually signed a treaty as well, but this, as well as the protectorate of PROIS, was cancelled on August 19, 2012. GOONS-TSL Tech raid Kaskus intervened on behalf of The Shadow Legacy during the GOONS-TSL Tech raid. Their intervention directly resulted in the TSL leader being removed from Enemy of GOONS status as well as GOONS backing down on their tech raid of TSL. Hall of fame Foreign relations War history See also Category:Kaskus